Intrigued
by An Unofficial Writer
Summary: Young Senitria is beginning her first year at Hogwarts with new found friend Ron, but what happens as she progresses through her schooling with allies, foes, and a possible love interests?  This is a Draco/OC story, but time is needed for development.
1. Chapter 1

The sky had shown like a rare jewel early that morning. Hues of warming light blended as the sun rose. Chimes hanging from the window echoed in the silent house, drawing attention away from a realm of slumber. With the sound of soft padding, a young child moved slowly through the quiet home, making way towards a large bedroom. Still in a state of slumber were two figures. As one form moved, the young one quickly made way into the opened area, snuggling close to its warmth.

"Mommy." the young one said in a soft manner, earning a sigh and a long embrace. The two stayed like that for a short time until she sat up, placing the girl on her lap.

"I guess we'd best get up before you're late for school again," The mother sighed, pressing on the girl's back gently. Soon, both were continuing with their rituals and preparations. The smell of breakfast filled the kitchen before both met again.

"Nini, make sure you've got everything," She said calmly before serving up the hot meal. Senitria nodded quickly before devouring the food.

"I've got everything Mom, oh, and look what I can do!" Senitria exclaimed. Within a short time, her nose began to alter in shape and color, extending along with her lips into the shape of a beak. The yellow, protruding appendage caused her mother to gasp, and then chuckle at the sight. It's not every day a child begins to resemble a duck.

"You can't do that at school, sweetie. Promise me you won't." Her mother said sternly.

"But why? It's cool!" Senitria started. "Everyone will like me more." This caused her mother to frown. At a young age, her mother knew that her daughter was different. The day she was born, her skin became increasingly red and scaly as the baby's screaming increased. It wasn't until she fell into a light slumber on her mother's chest that her flesh faded to a soft olive. Senitria's thin hair also followed suit in this extreme manner. As the girl grew, so did her abilities. There were many times while in public, her tantrums would become a center-stage event, her tiny hands extending into claws or her iris' turning starch white. By the time she had reached six, she began learning to control her metamorphosis, though it seemed recently, barn yard animals were becoming her specialty.

"Because muggles can't know what you do; what we are. Soon we'll be amongst our own, but Daddy must finish his job beforehand." The young girl nodded before eating a bit more.

"Tell me again where I'm going." She asked.

"You'll be going to an extravagant castle for school in a few years where you'll learn, make friends and become a smart and talented witch!" Her mother exclaimed before cleaning up the mess.

"Tell me about your house... the Ravenpuffs!" The girl giggled.

"Ravenclaw, my sweet. I was a Ravenclaw. Your father was a Hufflepuff," Her mother began before looking towards the clock. "Well, I'll tell you later, we must be heading. Grab your lunch!"

* * *

><p>Years went on in a similar manner as Senitria grew older. Each day was filled with stories of the school she'd soon attend, what she may learn and about those both good and evil and how they still wandered throughout the wizarding world. Senitria would hear about her father's work with those who were in hiding from a powerful and deadly wizard. Though his name was never uttered from any magical person's lip, the tales of his crimes and of a young man, Harry Potter, "the boy who lived," were anything but taboo. His story always had a different ending, but one thing stayed the same throughout: He-who-must-not-be-named brutally killed the boy's parent in front of the babe, then tried to kill him. Something odd happened though, and this is where theories began to form. The curse hadn't worked to kill the young wizard, it did however injure the incredibly evil being, sending him into hiding because of his weakened state. Some say that before his mother past, she placed an unnamed charm on him to deflect any curse this cruel creature might have produced. And then there are a few, a very select group, who believe that he-who-must-not-be-named didn't want to kill the boy, but to inhabit his body so that he could pursue a more devious agenda later in life.<p>

The stories came and went, but never truly disappeared from the young woman's mind as she watched her father leave for days at a time to complete his job. After his longest stay, he finally returned, holding numerous items and followed by an older man with bright and messy hair. He had a subtle stubble along his chin and happy blue eyes. The suit he wore was a faded tan, his arms also encompassing many oddities.

"Hello, my sweets," Her father said in a waning manner, fatigue was a predominant feature on his narrow and tired face. "Arthur, this is my wife Barbara and my daughter Senitria."

"You have a lovely family, Robert. It's a pleasure," Arthur said as he shook hands with the older woman. Then he slightly turned to Senitria with a kind smile. "You remind me of my daughter, how old are you dear?" He asked.

"Eleven, sir." She replied lightly. Hearing this, Arthur's grin broadened.

"My son's around your age, Ron's his name. Perhaps you'll be able to meet him soon. He's a funny boy, you'd like him." With that, he followed Robert to the dining room, dropping odd trinkets and envelopes before taking a seat.

"Nini, come here," Her father called. As she stood beside him, Robert picked up a large manila envelope and placed it in her hands. "This came for you, dear. If I am certain, you'll be switching schools soon." He said smiling before sending Senitria on her way, leaving himself and Arthur to their collection.

Senitria dropped back into a seat in the living room, slowly peeling the wax piece which sealed the letter shut. Inside were three rough parchments, but only one caught her attention: The acceptance letter; the one thing she had waited years to receive. Soon, she'd be on her way to a new life, a new home, and a new adventure. Soon, Senitria would begin her own intriguing tale, which would echo through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the very first chapter. It's not very long and I apologize for this. As of now the second one is taking shape and will be up soon. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Thank you for taking time to read this and ask you to leave a review or privately message me with your thoughts. <strong>

**Regards,**

**An Unofficial Writer**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until a month had past that Senitria comprehended leaving for a new school. The stories she was told as a child was now becoming an all too real experience and her nerves entered an entirely new realm. Things though stayed similar to how it was before that letter came. Her father still left for days at a time for business, but not nearly as often. One difference did occur however, Arthur was visiting more often. His last visit was a bit different though. He wasn't alone.

The air outside was beginning to cool as the day slowly turned to night. In the distance a low rumble formed before a tiny blue car came into view. Headlights were aimed towards the ground as it nose dived to the earth in a swift movement. As the automobile, slowed, its slope began to level out and landed somewhat clumsily in the gravel driveway. Its rhythm ended before the young girl reached the window for a bit of spying. After a few slams from the car door, the older man and five others made their way towards the home. With a quick knock and her father gently rushing in from another room, the five guests entered.

"We weren't expecting you all so soon!" Her father said in a surprised tone. "Luckily for you we just finished preparing supper."

"I didn't know we were expecting anyone," She whispered to herself as she stood from her spot in front of the blinds. Senitria slowly made her way opposite of the group, evaluating each new person. There was a slightly plump woman with bright red hair and a sweet smile. Behind her were four young children, all which possessed the same copper-toned hair.

"You must be Senitria," The older woman started. "This is Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, and I'm Molly, dear. It's a pleasure to meet you," Molly said with a bright grin. "Percy couldn't make it, sadly. He decided school work was a bit more important. The boy is extremely studious."

Molly then reached her right hand out for a shake. Hesitation took over before Senitria took Molly's hand in acquaintance. With a nervous laugh, she looked towards the oldest two who beamed at her. After her mother had entered and the greetings were established, all made their way to the cramped dining room.

Seating a total of nine people at a table normally meant for four was a challenge, but with the help of random chairs and a fraction of elbow room sacrificed, the uncomfortable situation became a bit more tolerable. A large pot of stew took the place as the centerpiece accompanied with two platters of warm bread on either side.

The adults began their conversation over many things while a few of the younger guests stayed silent, waiting patiently for the meal. Senitria sat next to a thin and wide eyed young boy. Ron, his mother had called him earlier, sat motionless until his mother spoke up.

"Ron, you'll be entering Hogwarts with Senitria. Isn't that exciting? You'll have a friend there even before you start."

He looked up at Molly then at Senitria and gave a quaky shrug. "I guess," With that, he picked up his spoon and began quickly eating his meal. The older twins looked on and snickered.

"It seems that Ronald here, might be suffering from a crush," Fred began with a mischievous look.

"I believe so Fred. Our dear brother must be afraid to embarrass himself in front of this pretty little thing. Look, he is actually taking his time eating... it is a miracle!" George exclaimed. The younger sibling dropped his spoon and glared intensely at the twins, his face began to turn beet red.

"Both of you, quit it! Must you act like this when we're guests? It's terribly rude!" Molly said in a harsh tone. Both of the boys quickly dropped their head to hide the laughter that was bound to ruin the dinner.

After the uncomfortable moment and supper, the two mothers were left in the kitchen to talk about other subjects in greater detail. Senitria began to grab a few dishes and place them into the sink and was followed later by the youngest girl.

"Nini, why don't you and Ginny go play in your room? We'll finish up," her mother said happily before returning to a conversation over school supplies with Molly.

With a nod, both girls left the dining room and made their way to the staircase. As they traveled on, the three young boys began a discussion.

"Ronald," George began. "Senitria seems like a nice girl, why don't you go talk to her?"

Ron looked around before saying, "I don't have a crush on her, you guy. She reminds me of Scabbers."

The twins laughed loudly in response. "She looks like a rat?" Fred asked trying to get ahold of his emotions.

"Not that she looks like a rat, but she's boring like him. She's quiet and mousy too. I don't think I like her."

Fred and George sat in the living room and thought. "Well," Fred began. "At least give it a try. She won't know anyone there. You have your foot in the door because of your amazing brothers."

"Except for you two," Ron sneered before being assaulted with evil looks and a punch or two. When the abuse ended, Ron grudgingly made his way up the staircase. He looked in both directions before following the sound of a light conversation. As he wandered down the corridor, the sound of giggling grew.

Near the end was a slightly opened door. With a gentle nudge, the two young girls were revealed. Ginny laughing happily as Senitria contorted parts of her face to resemble something other than human. The two looked towards Ron, his sister blushing furiously from her chortle, Senitria's resembling the animal he used to describe her. A fleeting moment of shock overtook Ron as he watched her face return to normal.

"What was that?" He asked in an exaggerated tone. Ron's surprise was short-lived as his new acquaintance decided to explain herself.

"I don't know how I do it," Senitria started as she pointed to her face. "All I know is that if I can picture it in my mind, I can make myself appear that way. Metamorpho-something as my mother called it."

"Metamorphmagus, Ronald. She can disguise or alter her appearance at will," A voice said in a flat tone. As the three faced the mysterious guest. "May I come in?" Arthur asked and was followed by Robert. All three nodded, though it truly wouldn't matter. Adults didn't need permission to enter her room, especially if one was her father.

"Arthur has informed me that it would be best to see if you must register your skill with the Ministry before attending Hogwarts," Her father stated.

"Am I in trouble?" Senitria asked in a scared voice. "Mum told me not to show anyone, but they're my friends and of our kind. I thought it was alright."

"You're not in trouble," Arthur began. "We have to get a few school supplies for Ronald, if you and your parents would like to go with us to prepare, we could probably sort this out so there won't be a misunderstanding."

The night when on without another hitch. Ron and Senitria talked about many things, such as the houses they might be sorted in, rumors and his desire to play Quidditch. Time flowed on until a curtain call seemed imminent. Molly stood from her seat next to Arthur and brushed her long skirt.

"Ah, we must be heading," Arthur began when the two other adults rose from the opposing spots. Rebecca emitted a quick yawn before responding.

"If you would like, you can stay. It's become late and I don't believe it would be safe to drive back currently," Arthur bent to pick up his sleeping daughter as the two compromised by making sure the weather would be safe for travel. The home was slowly emptied as both families walked toward the ford. Hugs and handshakes were shared as well as invites and next week's plan of a Diagon Alley meet.

With a quick wave and the rumbling start of an engine, the Weasley's began their trip home. Senitria let free a long and whiny yawn before the three reentered the household and began their own adventure to a familiar and comfortable state of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the second chapter. I'm having quite a bit of fun with this story. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am and number three will be up as soon as possible. To echo my first author note, I thank you for reading and urge you kindly to review. Feedback and constructive critism is required when it comes to producing quality work. <strong>

**Regards,**

**An Unofficial Writer**


	3. Chapter 3

Time spent in an empty home, in a purgatory of sort, caused Senitria to develop cabin fever. The gap between her previous muggle education ending and her new life at Hogwarts taking flight seemed infinite. Days spent tending the garden, working on chores, and napping more than desired was beginning to take its toll on her mental state. Each window sat ajar, letting warm breezes and the ever comforting light filter in softly, tempting her in a sinful way every day. Never ending moments like these only increased her ailment.

Maybe it was the shear desire to try something new or the severity of her Rapunzel situation driving her mad, but something clicked. Her father collected many muggle items with the help of Arthur as well as magical objects. His office door always sat slightly opened, allowing a peek or two, but nothing more. He never locked the door or charmed it. Senitria was a well-behaved child. Never would she dare to enter his office and harm any of the collectables. Although, he never thought that she would develop such a pressuring disease. And at this moment, not even the most submissive soul could resist.

Quickly, she entered the quiet room near the dining hall. It was large, with a high ceiling and equally enormous windows. On the far left sat a bookshelf which held more dust than novels. Next to it hung five or six shrunken heads; eyes open and transfixed on the young girl. Even though she had noticed the way they watched her, Senitria paid them little heed. Creepy items always seemed to catch unwanted attention, yet never caused personal harm. His office was warm, and the smell of tobacco and fire whiskey was a sweet, odd mixture that was all too familiar. Opposite of the dusty shelves was a closet door. Boxes of knick knacks stood atop each other motionless until she moved them. Once open, she saw many things: Cases, trunks and an old bird cage. In front of them all though was an old broom. Its body looked frail from where the wood had chipped or the varnish had worn. The bristles below were breaking or were just nonexistent to the girl. It was apparent that the broom had seen better days.

In no time it seemed Senitria ran to the green lawn. A tiny road stretched endlessly in both directions many kilometers from her home, and no neighbors were in sight. Being alone wasn't a desire Senitria had, but there was no choice. Her parents wanted to live in solitude, away from the city and civilization. Open spaces were their one true desire and the house represented that. Senitria had no one to visit, or any one to visit her. No family members near enough with children to play with, and no muggles from her previous school to have over. Even if she were friendly with the children she knew, they never returned the favor. She was the oddball in the group. "Nini the nuisance" they called her. Vicious attacks were an all too common occurrence in life, but she never let it cause her to falter. Then again, she couldn't let it hurt her. If so, then her parent's would learn of what was going on and letting them intervene would only make it worse. Every day during recess, a punch, a kick, a name was given, and with all this, she became stronger. Her growth was personal and tucked deep inside, but it still lived. A strive to learn and become better at her abilities was the gift from this double-edged sword.

She inhaled sharply, allowing the crisp and pure air pierce her lungs with the old broom in her grasp. Senitria's want to fly was a new one, but still profoundly influenced her out-of-character decision. Her success wasn't apparent though. Mounting the broom and yelling with a fiery passion command after command had no effect. After many failures, she threw the broom away from her and screamed "Up!" It was an odd demand, and yet, somehow it worked. The old broom ricocheted from the grass and back into her had with an undeniable force. A nervous twinge flittered through her veins as she remounted. Then with all her might, she pushed off, soaring high above the ground. Gravity pulled at her, trying to keep her from leaving, but to no avail. The strength emitted from the broom was frightening to the novice rider and she tried to gain control, however it fought back.

Senitria leaned forward, trying to angle herself towards the earth, but still she continued to climb in altitude. In a last minute attempt to keep herself from soaring to unknown heights, she leaned her shaking being parallel to the broom. That same twinge turned into a deep-seeded fear as she let her screams leave her when her direction shifted dramatically. Begs and pleads were echoed in the air as she began to nose dive. Her joyride was turning into a disaster in a blink of an eye as the distance disappeared. Without a second thought, Senitria let her grip loosen and was thrown within the final moments before it crashed into the earth. No time was given to brace for the abrupt landing except for the clumsy and damaging tumbles.

There she lied, frozen in a state of panic. Silence engulfed the space around her again while she worked her way back from the edge of hysteria. Gasps evolved into a steady breathing pattern whilst the adrenaline died down. Staying ever so still didn't keep the pain from existing; however, it did help lessen its relentless hold.

It seemed as though an eternity wisped away while she rested her weary and slightly damaged body. Though her bruises formed and her joints ached tremendously from the crash, it was the broom that suffered greatly. Its splintered body lied crumpled in a heap where it crashed. Whatever glory it once portrayed was dead now. Bits and pieces of history were now scattered randomly in the front lawn and perhaps even further. Slowly, Senitria gathered the evidence then made her way back into her refuge. The panic that seemed to have left her revisited as she wondered how and where she would hide the shattered heirloom. Throwing it to the trash bin would be the easiest, though it wouldn't take long for either of her parents to find and would induce a more severe punishment. Burning it would take time, but that wouldn't do. If she did so inside, the smoke and stench would take too long to dissipate. Doing so outside would also cause more of a hassle since there was no place to let the flames take hold unless she also allowed their dry lawn join in dramatic demolition. Then if that were to happen, a greater chance to burn their only home down developed. It was awful enough that she willingly defied her father, but to risk her family's livelihood for her own cover-up was unacceptable.

As she faced the impending doom of her decision, Senitria refined the only plan that made sense. With the damaged broom cradled in her arms, she returned to her father's office. The eyes from the shrunken heads still seemed to follow her, and again it didn't faze her anymore than before. Her attention was harnessed purely on retaining her falsified innocence. The crowded room seemed emptier than before as she made her way towards the closet. There she placed the many bits in the smallest trunk.

Hours passed like dust gathering on furniture; slowly. Senitria thought of many excuses to why she had cuts and bruises. There's also the predicament of why the lawn was torn up in one tiny area. There were so many stories, yet so little time to perfect them. Just then, the sound of an unlatched door followed by footsteps drowned her senses. It was now or never.

"Nini, sweetie... we're home," was her mother's call; so pure and free of judgment. If only it could stay that way.

"In here," she replied, referring to her spot on the loveseat. It didn't take long for the two adults to wonder why the yard was askew as well as the fact that supper wasn't ready as planned. Senitria tried to ease her nerves in vain. Once her mom had reached the doorway, nothing was hidden. The smile that graced her mother's weary features dropped into a worried frown at the sight of bruises, welts, and scratches.

"What in the hell happened?" It was an unexpected phrase and all Barbara could muster at that time. There was no anger in her voice though. In fact, all her statement held was worry and confusion. Of all the times in the young woman's life, this was the first time that her mother was going to be the one suffering from naivety... ironic.

"I fell down the stairs," It was all she could muster. Silence developed afterwards; no interrogation or doubt was shown, but there was something off. Time only made the cover-up more painful.

Soon enough, her mother left Senitria bandaged and alone. However, the solitude didn't last for long. Robert entered the room and took a seat opposite of his daughter. A stern gaze she knew all too well caused the fear to surface once more as she waited for the sentencing.

Impending doom must have been apparent on her face, because what she heard was anything but expected.

"Don't say a word; not one," he began. "I know you went into my office and took one of my brooms for a spin. Although I'm upset about that, there's more I'm conflicted with. What truly makes me furious is that you risked your life for a cheap thrill. This was by far the most idiotic thing you could have done. Better yet, if you had gotten seriously injured, there's absolutely no one around to help you. Do you understand what I'm getting at? You defied a household rule by entering my office without my prior knowledge or permission, stole a valuable heirloom, wrecked said item, risked your life, lied to us," Her father took a deep breath and continued on. "I have no idea on how to punish you. Grounding you won't do much and you have to travel with us to Diagon Alley for supplies. There's only one thing I can think of and perhaps it will help you at school. I want you to take three pages of extremely detailed note from one of the textbooks I have in my office," Senitria began to stand before earning a quick snap demanding her to stay seated. "I will bring the book to you. You have this as well as the basic chores and fixing up your disaster in the front lawn. Every room but your bedroom, the guest bath, living room and kitchen will be charmed. You will not and cannot enter. Don't even try. I will know and next time, I won't be as nice, dear. Your notes must be in two days. Word for word copying will not be tolerated. I'm not taking bullshit. Before we leave with the Weasley's, I want this house spotless in the areas you are allowed to tread. Now, go apologize to your mother and head to your room. There will be no supper. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Senitria said softly. With that, he waved his hand to dismiss her. Her father's monologue rang through her mind as she began her punishment. Saturday could not come any faster.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the gap in time between the second and this chapter. Time management isn't my strongest suit. Enjoy this and I give you my word that the next chapter will be up in due time. My aim is to have it up in less time it took for this one.<strong>

**Regards,**

**An Unofficial Writer**


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't written for quite some time. In fact, I haven't even logged into this account for almost a year it seems. The reason being isn't because I've been too busy (although that is more than honest), it's because I couldn't remember my original login passcode and had absolutely no way to access a computer.

However, in light of this, I have experience far more than my fair share of trials and tribulations in my life... as well as some unbelievable changes. I know far too well that this is going to influence my writing more so than previously. So please, be patient while I write another story. I'm keeping _Intrigued_ up for now, but I am working on a new _Harry Potter_ FanFic, as well as others. So please, be patient with me. Let me rediscover myself and produce something that will not only delight you as a reader, but make me proud as a writer.

Regards,

An Unofficial Writer


End file.
